


Romantic Social LINK: Fox

by WoeyLeaf



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Fluff, Other, Rare Pairings, What if Scenario, crack ship, rair pair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28404426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoeyLeaf/pseuds/WoeyLeaf
Summary: The romance route of the Shrine fox.
Relationships: Kitsune | Fox (Persona 4)/Persona 4 Protagonist
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Romantic Social LINK: Fox

It was another snowy day and the town of Inaba was covered in a thin blanket of snow. You and your friends have finally found the real killer after sparing Namatame and have put away Adachi. Your Uncle has been home more often after the case was solved and he and Nanako have been spending more time with each other. The year was nearly at a close, and that also meant that it was nearing spring when you had to go back home to the city to live with your parents you haven't seen in nearly a year last April. You had made promises with the Investigation Team as well as many of your other friends that you would visit again during golden week; even still it would mean that you won't be able to spend as much time with your friends as you have done.

That was why after the murder case had been solved you decided to dedicate more of your spare time with all of your friends to make up for all of the moments with them you were sure to miss since you will no longer be around to see them in person. It was a Sunday and you decided to make a trip to the Shrine. The walk there was pleasant and the snow on the ground made for a pleasant experience as you made your way over, even though the air was slightly colder than you would have liked.  
  


In front of the Shrine you found the Fox was already sitting there. They had become a useful ally during your trips into the T.v world as they were always on hand to provide an SP boost for the group, the fees weren't exactly the cheapest but with all of the loot and jobs you had taken on it was still bearable. As well as aiding you with support you had also become great friends with the Hermit after helping her fulfil the wishes of those that left a message on one of the wooden plaques they had left on the hanging board. It had taken you a long time to complete the ones that the Fox had brought you, and some were just plain weird tasks, but you eventually did it. With the extra money collected the Shrine was finally able to be restored to its former glory from years of erosion, plus other additions that had attracted several times as many visitors. Not only was the Fox happy that it now had shiny gold gates, but also that the Shrine would no longer be demolished because it could no longer afford to be maintained and its land used for more cheap housing. 

>Should you go over and talk to the Fox?

-Talk to the Fox.*

-Don't talk to the Fox.

>You decide to talk to the Fox.

The Fox looked happy to see you again. 

>What should you talk about?

-Money

_The weather

-Your friends*

>You decided to talk about your friends and about all of the fun things you do together. You also talked about school and your after school clubs you were apart of.

The Fox listens to your stories and doesn't interrupt you. After a while you start to notice that the Fox's ears were beginning to lower, as you look the Fox lowers its head. She looks slightly sad and jealous you think. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to talk about your friends.

A wave of silence passes over the two of you.

>How should you make her feel better?

-Give them a wad of cash

-Complement them*

-Tease them

>You decide to complement the Fox.

What should you complement them on?

-Their eyes

-Their fur

-Their tail*

>You decide to tell the Fox how much you love their tail and how soft it looks.

"Y-Yip, Yip."

The Fox has now become shy because of your charming words, it looks like it worked. You were sure that if it was possible she would be blushing right now. The Fox went quiet again. It looked like she was thinking about something.

>Should you ask them what's wrong?

-Yes*

-No

>You decide to ask the Fox what's troubling them.

A few moments passed and you were sure she would not reply, but as you try to ask her something else she abruptly stands up and walks away. It is only a short while later before she comes back with an object in her mouth. She looks at you with strong determined eyes and it seems that she wants you to take it. 

>Should you take it?

-Yes*

-No

> You decide to kneel on the cold ground as you ignore the sensation of your trousers getting wet in favour of taking the object out of her mouth. 

You look at the object and once in your hands you examine it much closely: It was a blank wooden plaque.

>You have obtained **Gratitude ema**

The Fox was happy you took her gift. After seeing you grant many wishes you have brought her it seemed that the Fox wanted you to make one of your own. It looked like she was eager for your response to the thing she had brought you.

>How should you respond?

\- Tell her you hate it

_Thank them*

-Say nothing 

>You decide to thank her for her gift.

"YIP!" 

She was relieved you liked her gift and that you appreciated it a lot. You can tell she had spent a long time trying to find something you would like. She had wanted to find a way to thank you for saving the Shrine she had loved so much and had become her home. 

"Yip, Yip, Yip."

You can feel the warmth radiating out of her words and you can feel her affection for you. You can tell she cared strongly for you and you have become someone very important to her. However, the Fox's good mood was short lived and she became quiet once more and you swore you could almost see tears in her eyes if she could cry. Somehow you have a feeling what this is about.

>You should comfort her, how should you do it?

-Tell her you will visit them often

-Tell them to man up

-Tell them you will think about them often*

>You decide to tell the Fox you will think about them often when you leave Inaba in the spring and that you will never forget about them.

"...Yip, Yip."

She seems to believe you but you can still sense that she doesn't want to let you go.

>Say something?

\- 'You have to let me go eventually...'

\- 'I don't want to let you go either.'*

-'...'

> You decide to tell her the Fox your reluctance to leave her when your time is over.

The Fox is surprised to hear that and she is also very happy you feel the same way. She moves closer to sit by side and you can feel her warmth against your leg. You can see that she is also trying to feel your warmth as well against the cold winter air. She wishes that she could be with you forever.

She raises her her and looks up to you and slowly lifts her nose.

>The mood is right. 

>You feel that the next decision you make will be very important. Choose your actions carefully.

>What should you do next?

-Place your nose on theirs*

-Do nothing

>You decide to lower your head and place your own nose on the Fox's so that they were touching.

It lasts for a few moments before the Fox moves her head. 

You can feel her undying feelings for you and she is happy that you care so much about her. 

>There's no turning back...

> **Your relationship with Fox has now become intimate.**

>The Social link of the **Hermit** Arcana has now reached **Rank 10**.

'I art thou... and I am thou.

Thou hast established a genuine bond.

These genuine bonds shall be you eyes to see the truth.

We bestow upon thee the ability to create Ongyo-ki, the ultimate form of the Hermit Arcana.'

>The Fox Social Link has reached its maximum level. Your power to create Personas of the Hermit Arcana has reached its potential.

>You have forged a bond that cannot be broken!

>By reinforcing your bond, the Fox will heavily discount the price of its services inside the T.v. 

"Yip, YIP!"

>You spend a long time with the Fox.

> It seems that they still wanted you to make another offering before you could leave.


End file.
